Arata
'''IMVU NAME''' = RyukenShizaku = '''Clan Name''' = tsukinowa = '''Scars/Tattoos''' = '''Scars: '''Here you list all scars. This will update as you gain scars during Role Play. = = '''Tattoos: '''This includes clan crests, summoning tattoos, personal tattoos, and any type of branding you receive if you become a prisoner of war. = '''Personality and Behavior''' = '''Personality: ''' = = Arata doesn't really think allot about things he mostly just do them or say them without thinking. it one of the reason why his motto is "don't think, just do" it is a reason though Arata does allot of crazy things and is kinda known as a crazy person by friends and family. he always tries to be better then himself and top himself over that until he makes it. his life goal is to find what he is capable of doing no matter what the cause. he likes to be around people although not to many just a couple of good friends and a few girls just is just enough for him = = '''Behavior:''' = = Arata is kinda of a showoff around people although next to being a showoff he is a bit clumsy making things go wrong and making hard falls or ending up in weird situations = = '''Combat Mindset: ''' = = Arata is a serious yet lazy person who ends everything as quick as her can. doing everything without thinking twice the first thing that comes up in his mind is the thing he does no matter what happens. = '''Nindo''' = '''Nindo "Ninja Way": ''' = = "Don't think, just do it. Follow your instincts.". = '''Summoning''' = (Only allowed to have something here if you do in fact have a summoning you can perform. This does not include weapon summoning used with Generic Summoning Jutsu. This means Animal or High Level Summonings.) = '''Background Information''' = '''Birth: ''' = being born from a ex-anbu mother and a father that is a special jounin . arata is a only child of his parents so his parents paid their full attention on him = '''Child:''' = as a kid arata was allot of outside playing around in the woods with his friends although when arata was at home he had to train with his parents training his physical endurance = '''Academy:''' = ''' '''in the academy arata lives become pretty lazy although he didn't like to sit still during the classes he was mostly pretty active when it came to physical things especially with his nindo "dont think just do it" he excelled in it although his biggest struggle were the exams since he couldn't concitrate on the papers and started to stare outside. although somehow he managed to pass his exams with an average score witch he is proud of = '''Genin:''' = as genin arata start his way to be the greatest ninja of all time and trying to find his limits = '''Chunin: '''(please put your Chunin history here once you have obtained Jounin Rank.) = = '''Jounin: '''(Please place here the story of your Jounin life once you have been promoted.) = '''Data Book''' . . '''Chakra Boost''' . . . '''Weapons Inventory''' ---'''Maximum Capacity---''' = Genin / Chunin (50 Pieces)''' ''' = = Jounin / ANBU (70 Pieces) = = Sage / S-Rank / Kage (80 Pieces) = . . . '''Academy Jutsu List''' = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Transformation_Technique Transformation Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Clone_Technique Clone Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Body_Replacement_Technique Body Replacement Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Rope_Escape_Technique Rope Escape Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Generic_Sealing_Technique Generic Sealing Technique] = = [http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/Genjutsu Genjutsu] = = . = '''Combat Created Jutsu''' 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. '''Role Playing Library''' (Ask anyone ranked Jounin and above to help filling out your library.) '''Spars and Battles''' _____________________ '''Casual Meetings or Events''' _____________________ '''Story Progression''' _____________________ '''Clan Specific''' _____________________ '''Training Role Plays''' _____________________ Sanctum :'''Approved By'''